Conventional keys provide a well established access control to properties like buildings and vehicles. A problem with such keys is that they are easily lost and/or copied causing costly lock bolt replacements. Furthermore, real estate agents, craftsmen, and home-help service staff are usually quite reluctant when it comes to handling (customers') keys. There is a need for keys that are both secure and easy to use.